Conventionally, as described in Patent Document 1, this type of the invention includes: a pump body (10) to and from which a transfusion tube (40) can be attached and detached; a door (door unit 20) pivotally supported to open or close a base of the pump body (10); and a handle (23) for closing valves (14A, 14B) of a pump mechanism by a lever operation that follows a closing operation of the door.
According to this background art, the transfusion tube (40) is attached to the pump body (10), and the door (door unit 20) is closed. Then, when the handle (23) rotates, the valves (14A, 14B) of the pump mechanism are automatically closed. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent an unintentional flow of a medical fluid or the like in the transfusion tube (40) that is caused by gravity, vibration, or the like.
By the way, regarding such a tubing pump, a configuration that the door is rotated by an electric motor, a configuration that manual opening or closing of the door is assisted by an urging force of a spring, and the like are suggested to further improve opening and closing operability of the door.
However, part cost tends to be increased in the former case due to use of the electric motor, a gear, a switch, and the like. Meanwhile, in the latter case, low cost production can be expected when compared to the case where the electric motor is used. However, when the spring is too weak, a sufficient assisting force cannot be obtained. When the spring is too strong, a shock that is generated when the door is completely closed is too large. Thus, exercise of ingenuity is required.